


Improper Use of a Changing Room

by orphan_account



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, mogar doesn't care about gendered clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon prompt: mogar and vav get down and dirty in a public place and have trouble keeping quiet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improper Use of a Changing Room

**Author's Note:**

> as always comments are welcome
> 
> i have this headcanon that mogar doesn't understand or care about gender roles; hence why he wants that cute dress so much

When Vav learns that Mogar has no other clothes besides the one’s he’s wearing he decides that that is unacceptable. He drags his grumpy boyfriend to the nearest department store and leads him around the clothing section trying to find something that the bear man might like. But Mogar is being stubborn.

“You will freeze in winter, seriously you need a shirt.”

Mogar crosses his arms. “I will endure.”

Vav sighs. “C’mon is there nothing here that you like?”

Mogar points in the direction of the women’s section. Vav shrugs and drags him over there. “Alright, what do you like over here?”

Mogar stares up at all the brightly coloured clothes in varying pastels. Vav follows his eyes and notices he seems fixated on anything with a floral print. _Maybe it reminds him of home._ Mogar grabs a strapless white dress speckled in red, pink, purple, blue and yellow flowers.

“I want this.”

Vav grins at the mental image of Mogar wearing it. “You’re still gonna freeze in winter, but at least you’ll look cute.”

Vav grabs some coats and sweatshirts along the way to the changing room just in case he can convince his boyfriend to get one. Vav steps into the changing room first and starts hanging up the clothes on a hook. A large pair of hands on his hips startles him. He glances up in the mirror and sees Mogar smirking at him with a mischievous glint in his eye.

“We are alone.”

Vav knows where this going. He drops his voice to a hushed whisper. “We’re in public!”

Mogar gently pulls Vav’s hips closer to his own rubbing his crotch against Vav’s ass. “No one will hear us.”

Vav laughs bitterly at that. “I’m not exactly quiet, you know that.”

Mogar leans in and starts nibbling at his ear, his hot breath tickling Vav’s skin. “You will have to try then.”

Vav sighs and gives in when he feels Mogar’s growing erection rubbing against him. He hears Mogar’s pants hit the ground and watches in the mirror as Mogar’s hands sneak around and start palming at Vav’s crotch. Vav smirks and grinds his ass back against Mogar’s crotch earning a soft moan from his boyfriend.

Mogar’s hands shuck down his pants, grabbing lube from a pocket before they hit Vav’s ankles. One had starts pumping Vav’s cock while the other is occupied out of view. Vav brings a hand up to his mouth to stop the moans from pouring out. Mogar sees this and smirks at him in the mirror, he speeds up his hand on Vav’s cock smearing precum as he goes making his hand glide smoothly. Vav clenches his eyes shut, and let’s his hips thrust forward into Mogar’s hand.

A sudden intrusion to his ass causes Vav to bite down on his hand, and glare at Mogar’s reflection. His boyfriend ignores him and thrusts his finger in adding a second almost immediately and crooking his fingers to hit his prostate. Vav’s face feels like the sun, and he can feel the sweat sliding down his face.

Mogar’s finger’s leave him, and Vav whines quietly at the loss. Mogar’s dick presses against his ass and he gasps at the slow intrusion. Mogar’s hand leaves his cock and rests on either side of Vav’s hips guiding himself into the warm tight heat. Mogar moans lowly as he bottoms out, he rests his chin on Vav’s shoulder staring at his reflection intensely. The attention causes Vav to avert his eyes.

Mogar starts licking and biting at his neck, eyes never leaving Vav, as his hips give slow drawn out thrusts.

“You are pleasing to see like this.” Mogar’s voice is husky and deep and it sends a shiver up Vav’s spine.

Vav tips his head back and feels his face somehow flush even more than it already is. Mogar’s hips speed up and Vav has to bite down on his hand again as pleasure courses through his body. One of Mogar’s hands grabs Vav’s cock again and pumps it in time with his thrusts. Vav loses it and comes all over Mogar’s hand. Mogar sees that and hits his climax immediately afterwards.

Vav slumps back against his boyfriend’s strong form, and let’s himself be manhandled onto the bench in the changing room. Mogar licks the cum off of his hands, and pulls Vav’s pants up for him. Vav slumps against the dressing room wall his eyes half lidded and his body weak like jelly. He watches in a post orgasm daze as Mogar tries on the clothes they’d brought in with them.

They leave the store with Mogar having the dress in a bag in one hand, and his exhausted and sated boyfriend under his other arm. Vav clings to him happily though needing the support to walk.

“You are so naughty.”

Mogar smirks. “You like it.”

Vav grins up at Mogar’s beaming face. “I do.”


End file.
